La razón de mi sonrisa
by IshikoNanami
Summary: Porque todos tenemos fallos , como tirar a Nami por la borda... O no ? Pero , al fin y al cabo errores como estes no tienen porque afectarte mucho... LuNa / ZoRo Un pequeño OneShot que se nos ocurrió a mi amiga y a mi a las 3 de la madrugada ...


**Bueno , aquí Sara y Anxela , nos aburríamos demasiado y no queríamos dormir , así que aprovechando que Anxela se queda un toda la semana en mi casa ( FIESTAAAA ) hemos decidido crearnos una cuenta las dos y hacer este One Shot . Bueno leedlo y a ver que os parece . Nos leemos abajo!**

Tu eres la razón de mi sonrisa

Era un día normal y corriente en el Sunny, todos en el barco hacían sus actividades rutinarias , Luffy , Usopp y Chopper jugaban en la cubierta , Brook acompañaba sus juegos con alegres melodías , Franky reparaba el gran agujero en la pared de la cocina que su capitán había echo con sus juegos , Robin leía tranquilamente una de sus libros sentada en una silla , de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada y observaba como entrenaba Zoro , Sanji preparando la comida , y Nami , dibujando sus mapas , o al menos intentándolo , ya que los extraños juegos de sus nakamas no la dejaban trabajar . Enfadada la navegante salió de su estudio y se dirigió a cubierta .

-Se puede saber que ha...

Nami no pudo terminar la frase pues Luffy se abalanzó sobre ella llevándola hasta el otro lado de la cubierta , él se agarró a la barandilla , pero Nami , cayó al agua .

-Ahhh! - Se oyó un grito ahogado de la navegante , seguido del fuerte sonido de su cuerpo cayendo al agua .

Luffy se quedó paralizado , aquello le iba a salir caro , era consciente de ello .

- Pero haz algo ! - Gritó el pequeño doctor mientras empezaba a correr en círculos con las manos en la cabeza – Se ahoga , se ahoga!

Luffy estiró su brazo , y sacó a Nami del barco llevándola de nuevo a cubierta .

- Luffy! Te vas a enterar! - Dijo la navegante que estaba totalmente empapada

- Nami ... - Robin sonrió – creo que sería mejor que te cambiaras y después que se entere...

Nami se miró , estaba empapada , y la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo de una forma ... que , bueno , marcaba demasiado su cuerpo , y hacía que su camiseta blanca se convirtiera en una tela transparente , que dejaba ver su ropa interior .

- Y tu que miras ? - Le gritó enfadada a Luffy , que la miraba atontado con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada .

Luffy sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas .

- Estas más guapa cuando te enfadas

Nami le pegó con todas sus fuerzas a Luffy dejándolo inconsciente en cubierta .

- Nami-swan , Robin-chan ! La comida esta lista ! - Gritó Sanji abriendo la puerta de la cocina .

Al ver a Nami Sanji calló hacia atrás debido a un gran derrame nasal.

- Que alguien llame a un médico! - Gritó Chopper cada vez mas desesperado al ver al cocinero y a su capitán en el suelo – Espera... Yo soy el médico!

Nami salió de allí enfadada echando pestes , mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas después de ver el panorama , el pequeño renito corriendo de un lado a otro , el cocinero con la cara mas tonta que habían visto en su vida y Luffy con la cara hinchada debido a la fuerte patada que había recibido .

- No íbamos a comer ? – Dijo Zoro después de haberse echado una buena carcajada .

- Pues vas listo , sin el cocinero , con Luffy inconsciente y Nami encerada en su camarote … - Intervino Franky – Tenemos para rato ….

- Yo creo que no – Dijo Zoro con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara

- En que estas pensando kenshi-san ? - Dijo Robin levantando la vista de su libro

- Robin! - Gritó el espadachín con todas sus fuerzas – Que haces ahí desnuda con ese gigantesco cofre del tesoro lleno de carne y riquezas ?

- Oh! Robin-chan ! - Dijo Sanji levantándose rápidamente haciendo su típico baile extraño con corazones en los ojos .

- Carne? - Luffy se levantó rápidamente

- Robin! - La navegante salió a cubierta , ya cambiada de ropa – Como que tienes un tesoro y no me has avisado?

- Nunca falla – Zoro caminó satisfecho a la cocina

- Maldito marimo …. - Masculló Sanji por lo bajo

- No empecemos! - Gritó Nami después de darse cuenta de que Zoro se la había jugado .

- Quiero comer! - Gritó Luffy corriendo hasta la cocina

Todos se sentaron a comer , Sanji había preparado carne , y jugosos filetes para sus queridas "damiselas" .

-Jooo Sanji … Yo también quiero ! - Protestó el capitán cuando Sanji les dio los apetitosos – Nami … Me das un poquito? - Dijo su capitán con cara de súplica .

- No! Después de lo de esta mañana? - Gritó Nami enfadada – No te voy a dar ni un p... ACHIS! - Nami estornudó con fuerza .

- Ni un que? - Preguntó Luffy

- Ni un … ACHIS! - Nami volvió a estornudar otra vez

Robin le puso una mano en la frente a su navegante .

- Oye , Chopper , creo que tiene fiebre .

El renito se acercó a la navegante y la examinó detenidamente .

- Nami será mejor que vengas a la enfermería

- Esta bien... ACHIS!

- Os acompaño – Dijo la arqueóloga levantándose de la mesa.

- Mi querida Nami-swan mejórate! - Dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos – Robin-chan estás segura de que ya no tienes hambre?

- Maldito ero-kuku , no podrías actuar como alguien normal ? - Dijo Zoro

- A ti que te pasa cabeza de alga?

Los dos chicos se pusieron a pelear , como siempre , mientras los demás se echaban hacia atrás para evitar posibles golpes.

Robin , Chopper y Nami salieron a la enfermería , mientras la pelirroja seguía estornudando sin parar .

- Tienes bastante fiebre Nami – Dijo el pequeño doctor -Será mejor que te tumbes y descanses

- Maldita sea... - Dijo Nami con fastidio

- Has debido de coger frío al caer en el agua helada , muestras todos los síntomas de la gripe , será mejor que descanses y así mañana te sentirás mejor .

-Puedes irte Chopper – Dijo Robin cogiendo una silla y sentándose cerca de la cama donde se encontraba la navegante – Yo me quedaré con ella , y si pasa algo , te avisaré .

El pequeño doctor salió de allí dejando a las dos chicas solas .

Después de media hora Nami se quedó dormida , y Robin decidió salir y dejarla descansar .

Se dirigió al sitió donde siempre entrenaba el espadachín , le gustaba sentarse allí a leer junto a él , aunque normalmente no hablaban , solo intercambiaban miradas.

Pero esta vez la arqueóloga no se puso a leer , le aburría esa rutina , así que se sentó y se puso a observar a Zoro , él estaba levantando pesas , y se podía ver como las gotas de sudor resbalaban por aquel cuerpo tan trabajado .

- Que es lo que miras? - Dijo Zoro molesto mientras cogía una toalla para limpiarse el sudor .

- No miro nada kenshi-san – Dijo Robin acercándose a el hasta acorralarlo contra la barandilla – Es solo que...

- Que qué?

- Que es mejor que te des un baño – Dijo empujándolo un poco haciendo que el espadachín casi se caiga al mar .

- No te atreverás...

- Ah no ? - Dijo Robin desafiante – No me subestimes... - Dijo dándose la vuelta

- No te atreves – Dijo Zoro cruzándose de brazos

- Si me atrevo...

Robin se acercó a Zoro y lo empujó haciendo que es espadachín cayera por la borda , pero él antes de caer , cogió a la morena del brazo y la arrastró con él. Los dos cayeron al mar , pero Zoro no soltó a Robin en ningún momento , era consciente de que si la soltaba ella se hundiría sin poder evitarlo.

- Buena jugada … - Dijo Robin con unas de sus típicas sonrisas

- A la próxima vez te dejo a tu suerte en el mar ...

- No te atreverías

- Tienes razón , al fin y al cabo eres mi nakama … - Dijo Zoro mientras subía con Robin agarrada a su espalda por una red que colgaba de una lado del barco .

- Solo por que soy tu nakama ? - Le respondió cuando llegaron a cubierta

- Y por qué si no ?

- Por que me amas... - Dijo Robin tranquilamente bajándose de su espalda

-Que? - Dijo Zoro perplejo poniéndose rojo como un tomate .

- No digas que no – Respondió la arqueóloga mientras se acercaba lentamente al espadachín

Le puso los brazos sobre sus hombros y se acercó a él cada vez más hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros , pero justo cuando se iban a besar , Robin desapareció transformándose en pétalos de flor . El espadachín escuchó una risa detrás de él .

- Con que una Robin Fleur eh ? Bien jugado Onna ...

Robin rió y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su camarote .

- Nami … - La navegante escuchó una voz suplicante – Puedo pasar?

- Adelante... - Dijo ella aún medio dormida

- Oye Nami.. - Dijo Luffy sentándose en la silla en la que antes se había sentado la morena – Siento haberte empujado ...

- No pasa nada – Dijo Nami al ver lo arrepentido que estaba su capitán – Pero que sea la última vez que me tiras así .

- Es que... verás … - Luffy rió – Cuando te vi salir … - Se rascó la cabeza – me puse nervioso y medí mal las distancias...

Nervioso ? Nami estaba confusa , su capitán se ponía nervioso al verla ? Pero se ponía nervioso porque sentía algo hacia ella , o simplemente porque sabía que Nami les iba a echar una buena bronca por hacer tanto ruido ?

- Nervioso ? - Nami rió – venga ya...

Sin previo aviso Luffy se inclinó sobre Nami y la beso suavemente , aquel beso a Nami le pareció eterno , era tan dulce y suave …

- Si . - Dijo Luffy

- Si que?

- Si que me gustas , Franky dijo que la mejor forma de saber si sentía algo por ti era darte un beso … - Luffy sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a la navegante

- Pues sabes que ? Tu también a mi – Dijo la navegante

-Sabes otra cosa Nami ? Tu eres la razón de mi sonrisa

- Te quiero Luffy – Dijo la navegante volviéndolo a besar suavemente – y me alegro de que lo sepas

Luffy se acostó con Nami en la cama de la enfermería ,la abrazó con fuerza , y los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos , ahora teniendo claro lo que el uno sentía por el otro.

Ya era de noche , casi la hora de cenar ,Robin estaba apoyada en el mástil , mirando al cielo estrellado , y una sonrisa de escapaba de sus labios .

- Me gustaría saber la razón de esa sonrisa -Dijo una voz masculina

- No es nada kenshi-san … - Respondió Robin mirando al espadachín .

- No mientas . Siempre hay una razón.

Zoro se acercó a Robin , acorralándola contra el mástil , y agarrándola por la cintura , después de esto la besó , pero era un beso mas salvaje , mas duro , pero que a Robin le encantó , pero aún le gustaba más el chico que le estaba dando aquel beso .

Robin empezó a quitarle la camiseta a Zoro , y este a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa a la morena, y siguieron besándose .

- A cenar! - Gritó Sanji desde la cocina

- Vaya.. - Dijo Zoro mientras se ponía la camiseta – Tendremos que dejarlo para otra ocasión , es mejor que ese ero-kuku no nos vea así o le dará algo - soltó una carcajada

- Supongo – Dijo Robin sonriendo mientras se abrochaba la camisa

Los dos se dirigieron a la cocina , Zoro le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de la arqueóloga.

- Sabes kenshi-san ? - Dijo Robin mirándole a los ojos – Tu eres la razón de mi sonrisa .

Fin

**Ahora es cuando la gente dice … ROLLOOO , somos conscientes de que no está muy bien …. Aceptamos ovaciones y amenazas de muerte , pero si podeis comerntarnos lo que hacemos bien y lo que hacemos mal , se agradece .**

_**Yo quería meter una escena LEMMON entre Zoro y Robin … Pero Sara no me ha dejado xD**_

**Lo siento mucho pero no estoy por la labor de parecer una degenerada mental, si eso para la próxima …**

_**Vale! Pues … Son las 3:47 de la mañana … Aun es temprano! Nos ponemos ya con el siguiente?**_

**Me parece bien … Bueno señoras y señores ( o tíos y tías vamos...) Sabemos que no es exactamente la personalidad de Luffy lo de besar a Nami y todo eso ….**

_**Pero si no … COMO COÑO HIBAMOS A METER UN LUNA ?**_

**Bueno lo dicho … Sabemos que no es el mejor del mundo … Pero espero que os hayais entretenido leyendo nuestra ocurrencia! **

**Bicos **


End file.
